How I Met Your Father (Harry Potter version)
by SophieSays
Summary: This is a spin-off of the TV show How I Met Your Mother, and I'm doing it Harry Potter style! ;) Kids, it's a long story, but I want you to hear it, when I was a little girl, I went to the same school you are going to go to when your older, I met your father at that school, and this is the story of how it happened. (Please R&R I can't wait to get started with this!)


**Hey, I'm Soph and I am going to be writing for you! This is a spin-off "How I met your mother." So the idea of that goes to the TV show, and I own the characters NOT THE HP WORLD so that's cleared up. I am going to need character Ideas and whatnot, so feel free to leave them in the description (I will have the form on the bottom of the story) Please R &R and enjoy the sho, I mean story!**

"Hey kids, did I ever tell you the story of how I met your dad?" My three kids are sitting on a couch, we just finished watching a movie, and I know they all want to scatter and play game, or visit friends, but this story is the most important thing in my life, and as a matter of fact, it's also the thing that brought them to life.

They look at me with pleading eyes, lets just say my kids don't appreciate my wonderful stories, but I'm not giving them the choice, they are going to hear how I met their father, with a slightly wicked smile, I sit in a soft red chair, and lean forward a bit, so my elbow is on my knee and my chin resting on my hand.

Thinking back over all the great times I had as a kid, god I miss it, the carefree life, not having to think about anything more important than their next assignment, my goodness, who am I kidding? Being a kid was hard.

Between all the drama and homework, I was swamped! And even now, even though I have kids of my own, I think I will always be able to appreciate how insane life feels to you when you're eleven years old, because that's when my story really started, that's when I met all my friends, and that's when I met my husband.

After I met him, I had three lovely children, Vivian, Jebidiah, and Marlin. They are my world, and I want them to know how they became that, but you can't jump into the middle of a story, you have to start at the beginning.

Taking my time, I watch their faces, they grow up too fast, the only one who looks interested is Viv, she's the youngest, and a true romantic. Finally, I end their torcher, Time to start my romance story, well, it's more of a comedy, the things I did.

Smiling fondly at my memories, I start.

"How I met your father, kids let me tell you when I met your father I didn't know at first, it took me a long time to realize it, but I think it was worth the wait. So who's ready to hear it?"

Viv is squirming in her seat, and she has a notepad out? Well, I signed myself up for that one.

How I Met Your Father

"Mom, I don't want to go to Hogwarts, I wont see you all year!"

I wine, my mom is busy trying to control my younger brother and kissing my older sister goodbye. She has lovely blond hair and a sweet smile, but she has black circles under her eyes and looks overly exhausted.

That comes from dealing with four kids all summer, there's my little brother Mitch, he's five, then Sam, he's nine, then me I turned eleven a month ago, and my older sister, that's Jen, she's thirteen. I watch as she goes to greet her friends, walking up with confidence, while I still hide behind my mother terrified to leave her side.

"Liv, go with Jen, the train will leave soon!"

Her tone is full of exasperation, as she pushes me forward, my heavy trunk trails behind me, and my white kitten with black speckles all over her, is clutched under my left arm, she's like my safety blanket, dad gave her to me, and I'm not letting her out of my sight.

I look back, my mom is motioning for me to go ahead, as tired as she is, she still loves me, and as much as I don't want to go, I have to show her that I'm grown up now and that I can do this. Forcing myself to look ahead, I march (literally) off to the train, forcing each foot in front of the other. Maybe if I just keep walking I'll somehow manage to make it onto that train.

Taking a moment to breathe in deeply, I hit something, and whatever that thing was and I crash down to the station floor. I open one eye and a boy was laying sprawled on the floor next to me.

"Mom, was that daddy?" Viv cried, I laugh I can't help it, she is going crazy listening to me. "Viv darling, I just started the story, you will have to wait for the end! Now back to my it."

Levi's perspective

My older brother is acting like a mother hen, checking that I have everything, and going on about safety rules and whatnot, I roll my eyes, but he doesn't stop.

"Le, remember not to let anyone push you around! Just cause you're the first year doesn't mean people can boss you around!"

He shakes me a little to get the point across. I nod quickly to show I understand, he smiles at me, then wraps me in a big hug. Times have been tough, after mom died me and Jake had managed on our own, Jake was out of school, and had a job at the ministry, and I am just going into my first year.

"I have to go; the train is leaving soon!" I say urgently, I don't want to miss it, or be just on time, I want to get on, then take some time to adjust before it leaves. Jake laughs at me but nonetheless nods his head

"right little man, go on then, I'll see you next year. His voice is wistful; it will be a long time till we are together again.

"What about Christmas?" I ask he flinches, clearly, he had been avoiding the question. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he looks at me and sighs.

"Le, I'm going to be away for Christmas, so you'll have to um… Stay at Hogwarts." He looked at me sheepishly, and I glare at him, how could he wait this long to tell me? I don't want to be mad at him right before we leave, but I can't help it! He just let fly that he was going to be away for Christmas!

"Ok I know I deserve that, but I didn't want to bring it up." I continue to glare at him, trying to put on my angriest face, he should realize how awful it was to throw that on me now.

"Whatever, bye." I spit at him, he looks hurt, but I don't care he is supposed to be the adult, the one who knows how to handle tough situations and he botched this one up pretty badly…

"Le, come on, you know I care about you, but it's a job and we need the money!"

"Yeah, I get it, bye." I turn on my heels and storm to the train, I'm so infuriated I don't look in the direction that I'm going, and I don't see it coming, I hit something, and a small shriek comes from it, I look at the thing I hit, and it's a girl who looks much too young to be going onto the Hogwarts express.

I don't know what to say, and she just stares at me like I tried to kill her

 **The OC sheet, please fill out and PM me with your characters!**

 **First name:**

 **Last name:**

 **Blood Status: (Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggle-born,)**

 **Age:**

 **History: (Include Family and Personal History here,** ** _minimum of 50 words_** **)**

 **Personality: (Strength, Flaws, Hobbies, anything that has to do with your character)**

 **Appearance: (it can bee a link or a detailed description or both)**

 **House:**

 **Year:**

 **Gender: (LGBTQ is encouraged! (but anything is fine.) so just have fun with it!)**

 **Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read, and please to the time to submit an OC!**


End file.
